Fade To Black
by Genevieve Paris
Summary: My ideas of what happened after some of my favorite scenes ended and the show fades to black. Also some alternate takes on some scenes.
1. 1x2 Identity

**AN:** This is a little alternate on Mike and Fiona's first "diner date" and what might have happened if Michael hadn't stop her. Enjoy.

I stood there silently watching as Michael tested out his latest little gadget. He had always been very good with creating useful devices out of little or nothing; a few times one of those gadgets had saved my ass. I let my eyes fall on him, I haven't seen him in a few years but he's still Michael…still handsome as ever, lean but muscular arms…displayed perfectly in his cream colored short sleeve dress shirt. His jeans hanging at his waist and secured with a belt, I smile as a few flashes pass through my mind from nights long past.

I wait for him to finish dialing the number before I dramatically clean my throat and watch as he turns towards me, pointing and shaking the cell phone in my direction as he gives me a stern warning look. "Good to know that I can still sneak up on you." I keep my casual stance leaning with one hand against an AC unit and the other on my hip, my angles crossed. "You know one of these days I'm going to shot you by accident." His tone is firm and his body goes a little ridged as a small smile crosses my face.

I push away from the unit and walk towards him letting my hips sway a bit as a wide smile crosses my face, "You might shot me one of these days but it won't be by accident." I walk past him and pick by the listening device. "I don't suppose you'll be telling the FCC about this little toy." In a moment Michael is next to me removing it from my hands and telling me not to touch it.

I blow out a sigh and purse my lips as I walk towards the edge of the roof and to gaze out at the water. "So this is home?" I hear him return my sign, "It is for now…it's cheap, thanks to the drug dealer next door and it's secure…at least I thought is was." I turn to face him a sly smile on my face, "Fourteen years in the IRA, I'm not a complete twit." I say as I slowly walk towards him, stopping when we're standing toe to toe. "You promised me diner, I came to collect." He stares past me and I see as he tries to find a way out of it but I won't let him. "You're not going to go away until I buy you dinner?' I look at him as innocently as I can and tell him no, letting my lips pout slightly.

"Alright I'll take you to dinner." He sounds flustered and frustrated and I smile to myself. "Let's go to dinner." As we turn I nudge Michael slightly, "That was easy Miami's made you soft." As we walk towards the ladder I try to form a plan to get just a little closer to him.

We've been at the restaurant for a moment, our food has come and we've ordered a decent bottle of Saki. I make sure to order food that would allow me to make the most of my chopsticks and my teeth…something that would also allow me to include some non-verbal innuendo into the evening. I try to push him about the need for an improvised listening device and after a little pushing he finally breaks down and tells me. "Sam and I are going to plant the bug listen in on Pine. Fi, I wanna ask you…um."

"Yes." I run the sticks across my lips and pull them into my mouth and notice the ever so slight change in his body language. Michael continues to stutter as he speaks, "I need you to track him…provide a little tactical support." I smugly smile, "Sure it'll be like the old days." I watch as he gives me a faint smile and a flicker come into his eyes. "That sounds like fun." I put emphases on the last word and listen as Michael snickers, "Glad you think so, I haven't worked so hard for so little money since Afghanistan…Afghanistan." He rolls his eyes and takes a long sip of his drink.

He let out a sigh as he places his glass back on the table. "But at least there my mother wasn't calling me 30 times a day…thank you for giving her my number." Is tone is slightly pissed as his face become hard. "Thank you." I say sarcastically, "Any thoughts as to why you're so unpopular? Why didn't they just kill ya?" I ask as I roll my tongue across my bottom lip.

"It might be a lesson, a warning, maybe someone wants to offer me a job but they want me desperate before they make the offer. Could be a lot of thing, I don't know." I purse my lips again and try to push him a bit harder, "I think it will be good for you to stay in one place for awhile maybe resolve some issues." I watch as he gets flustered, "You are insane. I traveled half away around the world to…" he makes quotes with his fingers "get away from those issues." I lean into the table to push him a little more. "My point exactly maybe if you stop running…" I look down as I finish my sentence, "you can maintain a normal relationship."

"Listen Fi…" His voice has taken on a softer edge and I know that somewhere I've struck a nerve. "there's a few things I'm good at…tactical analysis, hand to hand combat, I'm a decent cook." I smile come to his face as I'm sure we are both remembering the last and only time he ever cooked for me. For a moment I return his smile. "But relationships are not my thing…they never where."

I pick up a piece of fish and raise it to my mouth as I speak, "Well now you in Miami…get yourself a 24 year old with big…fake…tits." I infuse a dose of sarcasm into the last three words as I take an overly dramatic bite of my fish. I watch as Michal rolls his tongue around the inside of his mouth, "They bore me." His says this very matter of factly and a small smile graces my face as I suck my middle finger into my mouth and watch as Michael give me a scorching smile.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're the closest I ever got. It..just…wasn't…close enough. I guess." He seems to stumble over his confession and for a moment I do feel better, a part of me does anyway. "Things could have worked out for us Michael…maybe if you'd gone to church." I see his guards go up. "You where robbing banks for the IRA." I feel my hackles rise and I spit back at him, "Oh you're so fuck noble. A spy is just a criminal working for the government of foreign soil." I calm down a bit and decide to test him, "You're the one with two FBI agents watching him eat." He gives me a cocky smile,

"Three." He signals with his head to one sitting closer by talking to an attractive woman "One…"and to another sitting on the far end of the other side of the bar. "Two..." Then he smiles again, "Behind me at the bar." I straighten up and congratulate him, "Bravo." I pause for a moment as I run my hand along my PPK which is holstered to my hip. "Shall we shoot them?" I ask and watch as a wide smile crosses Michael's face. "I've got enough problems."

I look at him slightly disappointed "Oh well…" I remove the bottle from the ice and decide that we need more to drink. "More Saki then?" I don't wait for him to answer as I unscrew the top and reach over to his glass to start pouring. I hear Michael say when but I playfully keep pouring until his glass is almost spilling over and then I refill my glass.

-As Michal and I walk to the gate of his loft…he continues to question me about what I've been up to and about my most recent relationship. As we walk through the gate I tell him simply in an attempt to end his questionings. "I can't shag a man who works in a bank…the end." I twirl and face him as I reach behind my head and pull out the pins that hold my hair up.

I shake my hair loose as the back of my heels hit the first step, Michael close behind me "He was rich, he was handsome, and you broke up with him?" I smile seductively "He had no tactical awareness." I launch forward and kiss him, pulling at his bottom lip. "He didn't know how to shoot." I kiss him again, "He didn't know how many exits where in a building." I grab his shoulders and turn us, "God you spoil me Michael." I lightly slamming him against the railing and I pin his hands to his sides with my mine.

I release his hands and slide mine up the railing, "I thought it was my winning smile." He says as his hands linger on my hips. I start to kiss him, long and slow…Moaning as his fingers start to rake over my skin and his hands cup my ass roughly. I bite his bottom lip and give it a tug. I hear the click of a gun and I stop my actions for a moment.

"Don't move, Sugar want you out." I hear a man say and I see the look in Michael's eyes as he gauges the situation. "She has nothing to do with this." I hear him say in an effort to remove me from the situation. "Shut up." I hear the man say. "He's right Michael shut up." I cover his mouth with my hand and then I turn around and press my body against his. I give the man with the gun as sultry smile. "I can handle myself." I let my tongue run across my lips as I quickly make my plan to disarm him. The guy smiles at me and steps forward I grab his wrist as I launch my head forward and headbutt him, grab the gun from his hand and quickly pistol whip him with it. As he falls to the ground I turn towards Michael and smile. He is holding up his hands and blowing out a held in breath of air. "you really ought to do something about your neighbors." I say as I wave the gun in his direction then hand it to him as I start to walk up the stairs. "It was fun." I start to climb and I hear him sigh my name. "Fi. Fi. Violence is foreplay for you but it's not for me."

I turn and face him, giving him a slight disgusted look as I step down and move closer to him. "Fi I need to clean this up and get some sleep and…" I hear a lot of no's in his voice and I'm not going to accept it. I lace my fingers into his hair and gently kiss him. "Come on now Michael…It can be just like it was in Belfast. You, me, and a lot of wild nights: do you remember those nights?" I feel his hands grab on to my hips and he increase the tone of our kiss, which becomes passionate and hungry. "I break away and lead him up the stairs and smiles when he follows me.

When we reach the top, I gesture of him to unlock the door and he quickly produces the key from his pocket and makes quick work of the lock. When we enter I slip out of my heels as Michael places his keys and cell phone on a nearby table. I come up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. I hear him sign and I let my fingers glide down to the buckle of his belt and I slowly undo it as I hear a moan come from his lips.

"Fiona…" I smile at the way my name falls from his lips. He turns and laces his hands into my hair, holding me against him as I feel his nose run the length of mine. "it's been a long time. I don't want to rush this…" he hover his lips over mine as his hands release my hair. "If it's violence that you want Fiona, then I can give you that." He twists his hands into my hair and I moan. He releases my hair and his hands quickly move to the hem of my dress. I raise my hands and Michael pulls it up and over my head in a split second.

I find myself at a loss…standing in front of him in a pair of white lace panties and my thigh holster. He pins me to the wall, pressing the full length of his body against mine as he looks deeply into my eyes. "You're still so beautiful Fi." I open my mouth but he quickly silences me with a bruising kiss. Michael continues his attack on my lips as I rake my fingers sharply down his back relishing in his growl as I pull at the hem of his tee shirt. He breaks the kiss and I smile as I remove it and throwing it to the floor.

I resume our kiss but this time I'm the one to growl as I feel Michael's trigger finger push aside the lace and forcefully enter me. I widen my stance slightly and I am rewarded with the inclusion of his middle finger as he increases his tempo. I grab on to his shoulders for support as our eyes lock in a heated war. "I've missed this…how good you feel, so warm and wild." His words are strained as he focuses on the movements of his very skilled fingers.

"You're right Michael…" My voice strains as his fingers continue their assault. "You're no good at this." I hear him snicker and withdraw quickly. "From the sounds you where just making I thought I was doing a decent job, he gives me a wide smile and grabs me by the hips and drags me away from the walk and spins me around, changing our positions as he leads me towards the bed in the opposite corner of the loft.

As he leads me backwards he stops for a moment to remove his shirt and his belt before continuing our journey to the bed. When we reach the bed Michael rakes his eyes down my body and give me a salacious smile. "Lay down Fiona." His voice is firm but dripping with desire. I do as I'm told and climb onto the bed and position myself in the center.

I watch as Michael bends down and unties the laces of his boots and quickly steps out of them. When he realizes that I'm watching he lets a devilish smile cross his lips. "Are you enjoying the show?" I return his smile and run my tongue across my lips as I shake my head in approval. I continue to watch as he unbuttons and unzips his jeans and slowly pulls them down his legs, taking his boxers with him.

He stands before me, gloriously naked and giving me a hungry look that promises me the satisfaction of my most carnal desires. He remains at the end of the bed but reaches his hands up and drags my panties down my legs. I feel the bed shift as he crawls up my body and settles his hips over mind.

I reach up and thread my hands into his hair, sharply pulling him down and letting our lips lock in a searing kiss as he presses his tip at my entrance. "I need you Michael." He gives me a smile that sends a blast of heat through my whole body and settles in my core. He pushes in slowly and then stops, "How do you want me?" I growl and fist my hands into his hair, "Like Germany." I say and I growl when he slams into me and fills every inch of me.

He sets a maddening pace and I keep my hands locked into his hair as he continues to slam in and out of me. His hands palm roughly at my breasts and I moan as he rolls my nipples between his fingers. I release his hair and grab his hips as I feel the beginnings of a mind blowing orgasm hit me. I latch on to Michael's lips and he picks up his pace as we push closer to a mutual release with each thrust. "Come for me Fi." He pleads and I can't resist, I feel my insides uncoil as we both fall over the edge.

As we come down I cling to Michael's body in an attempt to draw out our encounter. "Hmm that was better than Germany. I could get use to this." I give him a wicked grin and he simply pulls me into his arms and kisses me forcefully.


	2. 5x2 Bloodlines

Chapter One: Post 5.2 Bloodlines

What a day, what a night. I thought to myself as I lay in his bed…correction our bed. Moments from the day flash through my mind, some normal, some good, some the cause a chill to run through me. Who was that man? He wasn't just a created cover; a cover wouldn't cause such a fear in the woman that I think of like a mother. This man affected them both in a very frightening way. His father maybe? I had never dared to push Michael on the topic because he just gets angry and says he doesn't want to talk about it. I shiver again at the thought of the look in his eyes and the hate in his tone. I am shocked out of my thoughts by the gentle squeeze of his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Fi, what's wrong?" he asks me. His fingers brushing away my hair and his lips place feather light kisses up my neck. He nips the lobe of my ear and whispers, "Come back to bed."

"Who...was that…Michael?" I can hardly focus on my question while he is assaulting my neck. His kisses become harder, more determined. His hands begin to wonder, one snaking up to cup one of my breasts while the other moves down. I know what he's trying to do and I won't let him win this time. "Not now Fi." He grumbles against my neck.

"Yes…now…please?" His middle finger slips inside of me and I can feel the beginnings of a battle. Nights from a different life flash through my mind. Our small flat in Dublin, it was half the size of the Miami loft and always smelled like rain but it was ours. We had been living there for less than 2 weeks and had only known each other for a month, crazy I know but what can I say…I was in love with a passionate Irishman by the name of Michael McBride. I was young and hungry for revenge, so joining the IRA seemed a natural choice. We spent many nights lying on that old, lumpy, God awful mattress. I would talk about Claire…what she was like, how different we where, the fights, and the day she died. I told him about my five brothers and all the trouble we got into and the grief we gave our poor parents. I would ask him about his family and all he ever said was that he loved his mother, fought with his brother, and that his father was no good.

I sit up and wrap the sheet around my frame, I do this to put some barrier between my body and his hands but I am also determined to get some answers out of him, by any means. I reach down to the floor and find my white silk robe, I slip from the bed and into the rope in one fluid movement…I will not give him the chance to stop me. I walk over to the fridge and get a blueberry yogurt, the last one, and a spoon. I smile to myself because this is the last one and he will be in a pissy mood in the morning because he will realize that I ate it. I sit in the green leather and duct tape chair and begin to eat. "Fi, please come back to bed." He says in a pleading tone as he pats the empty space next to him.

"Not until we talk about today Michael. I want to know who he was and I won't come back to bed until you tell me." I hear a frustrated sigh escape his lips and a small smile plays at the corner of my lips…I've won but at what cost?

He gets out of bed and sits on the floor in front of me. He places his hands on my knees and looks at me with a look that I've never seen in him before…a look that scares me. He gives me a weak smile, "His name was Frank Westen, and he was my father." His head rests in my lap and he looks lost and broken. My heart aches as I look at him; this strong man that I have loved for the last decade of my life is reduced to this. It is in this moment I realize the cost of my question. He prides himself on his strength, on this ability to pack away the darkest parts of his soul…to be the emotionless shell that the CIA needs. In my heart I know that I am the undoing of the fabled Michael Westen, I am the woman…the asset…that can bring him to his knees. I hold a power no one else can. I rest my hands on his cheeks and I feel him melt into my touch. "Do you remember all those nights in Dublin?" I see a smile cross his lips and it makes me smile too. "I shared the darkest parts of myself with him…with you. I want you to do the same for me, please." I lifted his face to mine and brushed my lips against his. He kisses me with a mix of emotions that scare me; fears mingled with aguish, sadness and grief, and shockingly love. He has never said the words to me but I have felt them. I playfully nip his bottom lip…a sign of the passing of control and a silent encouragement to continue.

"I remember the night when you introduced me to your Da. I remember the light in your eyes when you spoke of him and the love that your whole family had for him. He wasn't always an easy man but he was a good man." I felt Michael hand graze my cheek as he wiped away the fears that had fallen. "I know you miss him Fi, but my father wasn't like that…he wasn't a good man. He married my mother because she was pregnant with me; he was an alcoholic con man who beat the shit out of all of us. I took the worst of the beatings…he would go after my mom or Nate and I would step in the way and give him and outlet to defuse his anger on. He always had a con going and when we got older he pulled me and Nate into them…I always offered to help as a way to make him happy so he wouldn't focus on Nate as much. I learned to drive and hotwire a car when I was 11 and I used that skill to make sure mom got the store or the doctors, I stole food because we has to eat and Dad was on another job. Mom faked his signature so that I could join the Army when I was 17…I was so ready to leave, to get away from him but it killed me to leave them behind. I didn't come home for 10 years but I sent money every chance I got. I joined the Army so that I wouldn't be like him; I did it to run away from who I was."

"Thank you Michael." I felt the heaviness of his head in my lap and the stream of tears running down my legs. I rarely saw Michael cry but when I did it broke me because I know that something in him broke too. He runs his hands up the sides of my legs, under the silk of my robe and rests them firmly on my hips. "Fiona I need you, I need you, I need you." He repeats these words like a scared prayer to his goddess. He pulls me forward and as I reach the end of the chair I let my legs fall open. He keeps his hands firmly rooted to my hips, his thumbs messaging small circles on my skin, he inhales deeply and a moan escapes his lips. I thrown my head back and let my eyes fall closed as I brace myself for the coming pleasure.

I feel Michael's nose run up the length of me, I bite my lip as his tongue laps and sucks…gently at first and then with a steady growing force. He moves my hips forward and back setting a delicious cadence, I let him have control, knowing that that is what he needs most right now. He needs to feel power; he needs to feel like he is taking care of me, he needs to feel the love that he knows that I have for him and only him. His hands release their grip on my hips and his lips leave my body and I let out a whimper of protest. He snickers, "Patience is a virtue Fi."

I feel his middle and trigger fingers enter me and I gasp, Michael is never one to start easy. I moan loudly when he curls his fingers upwards hitting that perfect spot that sends me close to the edge of my sanity, he starts another maddening rhythm that promises a release that it never delivers. I plead with him and he finally sips his ring finger into me and sets a forceful and hungry pace. I press my bottom into the chair and hold tight to the handles as he slams his fingers into me one last time causing me to come undone. I throw my head back and tried desperately to catch my breath. I lift my head and see a wicked gleam come into his eyes. He brings his fingers to his lips and sucks the juices from them. He smiles at me and says in a husky voice. "So are you ready to come back to bed now?"


End file.
